1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of receiving image data from an image-supplying apparatus using a plurality of communication protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, sending of images from various types of image-supplying apparatuses, such as mobile phones and digital cameras, directly to printing apparatuses and printing of the images have been implemented. As communication protocols used to print the images, a picture transfer protocol (PTP) of a universal serial bus (USB) interface (I/F), an object exchange (OBEX) protocol of an infrared data association (IrDA) I/F, a generic object exchange profile (GOEP) of a Bluetooth I/F, a basic imaging profile (BIP) of the Bluetooth I/F, a basic printing profile (BPP) of the Bluetooth I/F, and so forth have been used.
Examples of data received by the printing apparatuses using various types of protocols of the I/Fs include image data, and data in a specific format such as vCard or vCalender. Additionally, printing apparatuses have appeared, which can receive and print data in extensible hypertext markup language (XHTML)-print format capable of handing document data and image data at the same time using the BPP of the Bluetooth I/F. Printing apparatuses have supported a plurality of communication protocols and data formats.
For such printing apparatuses supporting a plurality of communication protocols, there are the following technologies.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-304007, a printer is disclosed, in which a plurality of types of protocols of devices can be switched in correspondence with hosts via a serial bus. A technology associated with the printer is disclosed, in which, first, the printer performs an initialization protocol that is not related to the types of protocols, and in which, then, the printer switches from the initialization protocol to a printer-specific protocol.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-036668, a printing apparatus is disclosed, in which two types of I/Fs, such as an IEEE 1284 I/F and a USB I/F, are mounted. It is disclosed that the printing apparatus can selectively use any one of the two types of I/Fs.
In a case in which data is printed using a connection established between a personal computer (PC) and a printing apparatus as in the related art, for example, print settings, such as a sheet type, a print quality, a sheet size, a sheet orientation, and layout printing or duplex printing, need to be determined. When data is printed, the print settings can be set using a setting user interface of a printer driver on a display of the PC.
However, from among communication protocols used to print data, there are some types of communication protocols in which a function of sending image data is defined, and in which no function of sending print-setting information is defined. More specifically, when image data is sent from an image-supplying apparatus, such as a digital camera or a mobile phone, directly to a printing apparatus to print the image data instead of using a PC, there are some cases in which image data is sent using a communication protocol in which a function of sending print-setting information is not defined. Accordingly, when the communication protocol is used, it is not possible to print the image data using print settings that are set in the image-supplying apparatus.
In this case, the user can input the print settings in the printing apparatus in advance before the printing apparatus receives the image data, the printing apparatus prints the received image data using the print settings, whereby the received image data can be printed using the print settings specified by the user.
However, in this manner, after the image data to be printed is sent from the image-supplying apparatus to the printing apparatus, it is not possible to input the print settings. For this reason, when the image data is printed and the user looks at the print result, the user recognizes that the print settings are not desired print settings in some cases.